In known endoscopes in the related art, the direction of the field of view of an endoscope is made adjustable by changing the direction of the distal end surface of the endoscope by swiveling or rotating a mirror or prism arranged at the distal end portion thereof (for example, see PTLs (Patent Literatures) 1 and 2).